Stuttering Dog
by jinnoripperroo
Summary: Scias and Ryu have a tender moment.


I have a problem. A bit of a drinking problem. And I stutter. A very, very bad stutter. It's because of the drinking, I guess. I usually stay quiet because of my stutter. And I rarely smile, but when I do I show rows of teeth. I get uneasy stares.

But a man named Ryu got my attention. Young man, blue hair, warm heart. He..interests me. There is a certain friendly feel about him. A bright, cheery, yet serious when the time comes indiviual. A certain aura surrounds him.

And my heart belongs to him.

It was a nice day, the sun shining brightly and the wind lapping in my face. I just finished my sake, tossing the bottle away in the trash. I sat near a tree, hearing the sounds of nature. I ate a bowl of ramen, eating quietly as the flow of time passed me, minutes became hours and eventually night fell.

I was going to rest when I heard footsteps. Of course, I immediately grabbed my sword to slay the intruder. But I sheathed it when I saw who it was.

"R-Ryu?" I said. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

The young man sat near the tree, motioning me to sit with him. Confused, I sat down, giving a look at Ryu. Knowing he wasn't an enemy, I put my sword down. Seems like he wanted a chat. No harm in chewing the fat, right?

"S-so what y-you been up, R-ryu?" I said, trying my best to not let my emotions get the better of me.

Ryu began to speak about Nina and how he suspected that she had a crush on him. But then he shook his head and said he wouldn't accept her advances if she ever did do it, because he had already fallen in love with someone else.

This intrigued me. Ryu was in love with someone else? I wonder who it could be? Being the curious man I was, I asked.

"I-if it's n-not Nina, T-then who in the w-world is it, Ryu? M-maybe Ursula?"

Ryu chuckled at that one. He said Ursula was indeed cute, but she was not the one. Then he decided to play with me. The one is a man. We live in an open society, so I'm not judging Ryu. And I then I asked the big question.

"Is it m-me?"

Ryu gave a big grin, a blush forming on his face. He gave a nod, confirming that, yes, he was in love with yours truly.

I was drinking sake when he spoke and I started to choke on it when he said it was me. Recovering from the shock, I put my bottle down.

"R-ryu? D-did you stutter?"

Ryu then smiled and laughed. To prove he meant what he said, he..kissed me. A quick kiss on the cheek. That was enough to cause me to blush and practically stutter like a moron. Ryu seemed to enjoy toying with me.

And then he did the ultimate sign of affection. He cuddled with me.

Now keep in mind I was still in shock from the kiss, so the fact he cuddled me made me almost faint on the spot. And then the worst possible thing happened.

I got a nosebleed.

No, this is not a small one. It was a clearly visible one. I was frantically trying to hide it, face a bloody red and heart racing increasing to world record speeds.

"N-nothing to see here, R-ryu! Y-you didn't a see a thing, I p-promise!"

And the teasing continued. He climbed on top of me, lips to mine. He began to whisper sweet dirty things to me, all of the things he wanted me to do to him. I never knew that Ryu was that kinky. And I've never been so flustered and uncertain about anything in my life. And I never knew Ryu was a bottom till now.

Of course, I was visibly shook by this. But I regained my composure. In a way. Gathering all the cool I could muster, I kissed him fully on the lips. He seemed surprised by this, but didn't break it. He fully embraced it, much to my happiness. And then he asked me to date him.  
"D-date you?!" I said. "You s-sure about that, R-ryu?"

Ryu told me it was gonna be fine, he promised. He kissed me again, showing more signs of affection. I offered him a bottle of sake, but he politely refused it. As we hugged and leaned on the tree, Ryu began to talk to me about what he wanted to do. Eventually, he said that if we do well enough, we could be married.

"Marriage? That's a big step," I said. "But let's take baby steps."

Ryu pointed out I wasn't stuttering like I did before. He theorized that a confidence boost overcame it. Chuckling, I kissed him on the forehead.

"Guess we'll be wed soon. Never leave me, Ryu."

Ryu nodded and told me that no matter where I go, he will follow. He said that he should be my sword and shield, opening a path to our destinies.  



End file.
